Camille Chameleon
Camille Chameleon is a minor villain in Darkwing Duck, she only appears in the episode "To Calm a Chameleon". Background Camille was originally simply a normal high school duck, with a personality that left her an outcast. She developed a fascination with chameleons and their ability to adapt to any environment. She extracted the essence of the chameleon, gaining the power to shape-shift. She also retained chameleon attributes, such as green feathers, a tail, and a lisp.Her experiments were expensive, and she was still unable to interact with people and hold a job. So Using her shape-shifting powers, she attempts to create her own money by posing as Mrs. Howl, owner of a large newspaper chain. This led to a second confusing encounter between the heroes and the criminal, with Camille quickly imitating Gosalyn, Launchpad McQuack, and even Darkwing Duck himself as she attempted to flee the scene and/or capture them. It got so bad that Darkwing almost beat up Honker, and Launchpad actually clobbered DW inadvertently in attempting to subdue the criminal. The situation was resolved when Honker Muddlefoot, himself suffering an identity crisis thanks to Darkwing's egotistical meddling, realized that if Camille had taken on the traits of the chameleon, that she had also become cold-blooded. Turning up the heat in the room caused the criminal to lose control over her metabolic rate and her changeling abilities and to lose her disguise, rapidly shifting between forms out of control. It culminated in Camille degenerating into a small chameleon lizard, easing her capture.Darkwing would sentence her to "ten years in a maximum strength terrarium." Ducktales 2011 Camille Chameleon first appears at the "Ruby or not ruby?" disguised as King's Fulla Cola son and tries with the help of the Beagle Boys to steal the candy-stipped ruby (Rockerduck sent both her and the Beagle Boys after Scrooge to prevent him from returning the ruby). At the start she seems to have the upper hand and easily defeats Scrooge McDuck and his nephews however, at the end despite all her attempts to steal the ruby fails and Scrooge manages to return it to it's original owner. She then tries to escape with a submarine which she manages to do successfully but after a short time gets at thwarted by the Navy. She also appears in the Duck Tales/Darkwing Duck Crossover story "Dangerous Currency" where she is a member of "The League Of Eve-ill" along with Magica De Spell, Ammonia Pine, and Cinnamon Teal. They are in an alliance with The Phantom Blot, The Fearsome Four, and The Beagle Boys. They are also later joined by Negaduck. Gallery 559px-The League of Eve-il.jpg 640px-Alliance.png Villains unite.png Sisters-412x400.jpg 639px-The legue of eve-il 2.png Camillemoliarty.jpg Camille Chameleon01.png Camille Chameleon02.png Camille Chameleon04.jpg Camille Chameleon05.png Camille Chameleon06.png Camille Chameleon07.png Camille Chameleon08.jpg|Camille defeat Camille Chameleon09.png Camille Chameleon10.png Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Ducks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Mutants Category:Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Adults Category:Birds Category:Foiled Characters Category:Females Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:Animals that were turned into other animals Category:Characters